The major objectives of the Administrative Core are to establish a structure/mechanism to foster interactions, monitor progress, and promote the overall success of the Center for Systems Vaccinology, which will be funded by the present U19 grant application. To achieve these objectives, we will establish an Operations Office, which will be responsible for carrying out the following activities/functions at the Center: Facilitate and promote scientific interactions among all the investigators Provide support in the form of fiscal oversight Ensure that deadlines for progress reports and other research communications are met Protect intellectual property rights of individual investigators within the Center and execute material transfer agreements Conduct monthly, and annual meetings, journal club, seminars and symposia Evaluate the Center's goals and objectives, with a new research focus, if required, consistent with the mandate of the Center Manage data and devise a plan for sharing data among the investigators within and outside the Center Establish links with other Centers that are funded by the present U19 RFA To fulfill another important mandate of the Center, we will set up an External Scientific Advisory Group, composed of accomplished immunologists, vaccinologists and systems biologists, and seek their expert opinion and critical insights, with the goal of enhancing the scope and impact of our program. Taken together, the Administrative Core is organized to achieve a high degree of synergy and success by providing tools and mechanisms for effective interactions among the investigators and their programs at the Center and across other centers in the US.